2018-19 Premier League: Match day 8
Glenn Murray scored his fifth goal of the season to give Brighton victory over West Ham in an entertaining Premier League match at the Amex. Huddersfield Town came from behind to draw at resurgent Burnley. Christopher Schindler's header helped the Terriers take a point at Turf Moor - a result which lifts David Wagner's side off the foot of the table. Matt Doherty's winner extended Wolves' unbeaten Premier League run to six matches. Raúl Jiménez put Doherty through on 56 minutes and, despite the tight angle, the full-back was able to beat Crystal Palace goalkeeper Wayne Hennessey at his near post. Gylfi Sigurðsson's stunning second-half strike gave Everton a 2-1 win against 10-man Leicester, after Wes Morgan was sent-off for the second time in three league games. The Iceland midfielder struck in the 77th minute, skilfully turning away from James Maddison with a Cruyff turn and bending an effort from 25 yards into the top corner. Tottenham manager Mauricio Pochettino said his side "need to improve a lot" despite edging to victory over Cardiff to equal their best start to a Premier League season. Eric Dier scored the only goal of the game in the eighth minute. Bournemouth boss Eddie Howe says his team "still have room to improve" after they humbled a poor Watford side to move up to fifth in the Premier League. The victory was Bournemouth's biggest away win in the Premier League. Alexis Sánchez scored in the 90th minute as Manchester United fought back from two down to beat Newcastle and avert a defeat that would have cranked up the pressure on manager Jose Mourinho. Arsenal manager Unai Emery said Aaron Ramsey is a "very important player" for the club after his goal of the season contender helped the Gunners thrash Fulham 5-1. Chelsea extended their unbeaten start to the Premier League season by comfortably beating Southampton at St Mary's. Riyad Mahrez missed a late penalty as Liverpool and Manchester City fought out a goalless draw at Anfield. Match Details Friday 5 October 2018 | goals2 = | stadium = Amex Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,544 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Saturday 6 October 2018 | goals2 = Schindler | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 20,533 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,715 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Morgan | goals2 = Richarlison Sigurðsson | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,007 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Ralls | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 43,268 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | goals2 = Brooks King Wilson | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 20,139 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Martial Sánchez | goals2 = Kenedy Mutō | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,519 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Sunday 7 October 2018 | goals2 = Lacazette Ramsey Aubameyang | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 25,401 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Barkley Morata | goals2 = | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 27,077 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- ---- League table after Match day 8 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football